


Tell me, tell me. The words to define...(the way I feel about, someone so fine)

by mistress_shiny



Series: My momma said a lady ain’t what she wears but what she knows… [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Feelings, Implied historical character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire Williams has loved a lot of people throughout the years, but he was the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me, tell me. The words to define...(the way I feel about, someone so fine)

Of course he’s the first, he’s the first she loved and the first she lost. He’s already larger than life by the time he comes to them and he catches her interest in a way no one before him had. So when he joins the team she studies hard and gets good grades and then begs her father to take her with him to winter testing. He acquiesces and her mother sends her off with an admonition “Stay out of the way, Stay away from the drivers.”

With Damon it’s easy, he’s been to their house, she’s baby-sat his kids, he treats her like family.  
Ayrton though, Ayrton smiles at her and kisses her on both cheeks when they meet and he’s slightly worn around the edges, and the veneer of perfection she’d imagined he’d have isn’t gone, just softened. She makes herself useful, pinning up printout of data, plotting points on the telemetry charts, making coffee. She laughs when Ayrton points out one graph looks like Damon’s perpetual frown and they bump shoulders giggling. She wishes she’d been bolder then, that she’d taken her chance earlier but she hadn’t. 

The launch party is glamorous and she feels older than her 17 years as she smoothes the strapless cocktail dress over curves that haven’t yet reached their full potential. She smiles and blushes at the compliments and sips at her soda. At first she thinks that he may not have come, then finally she spies him leaning against a railing on the darkened balcony. She slips through the doors and the cool air raises goosebumps on her skin. She leans against the railing beside him, looking out over the darkened garden.  
“You’re hiding.” She says.  
He smiles at her.   
“Maybe a little, I’m looking at the stars.”  
She brushes her fingers against his wrist feeling bold beyond her years and he catches her fingers in his.  
“Anjinho, you are freezing.” He turns to her then and she blushes as his eyes trace over the bare skin of her shoulders.

“It is a shame to cover such beauty you know, but I cannot let you freeze.”  
Her skin is on fire as his hands brush her collar bones as he settles the jacket around her and she realises she’s holding her breath. So she throws caution and reason to the wind stepping closer into the circle of his arms and going up on tiptoe to press a gentle kiss to his bottom lip. His hands fall to her shoulders and there in the starlight he kisses her back. It’s over before it even has a chance to begin and he pulls her close pressing a kiss to her temple.  
“Anjinho, my little english angel, don’t waste your kisses on old men like me.”  
She makes a sound of protest and tries to step back, the shame of rejection making her skin burn but he holds her close until she relaxes into him, stealing the warmth of his affection.  
“Now, you and I, I think we need to show these old people how to dance,yes?”  
She laughs, and he smiles and pulls her inside and later when they are all danced out and they say goodbye he calls her angel one last time and presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

Others say his name with reverence, like he’s a god who was taken too soon, in her private moments she thinks they might be right, but when she says his name it’s a breath, a kiss that lasted a moment and a heart that broke for a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the amazing larascasse
> 
> Fic Title comes from The Heights - How do you talk to an angel
> 
> Series title comes from Video - by India.arie
> 
> Songs for this fic come from around the year each part is set.


End file.
